


Poorly Drawn Spoopernatural

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Poorly Drawn Fandoms [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humorous Microsoft Paint pictures of moments from Supernatural. From submissions to poorlydrawnspoopernatural.tumblr.com. Please send any requests to that Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The death of Dean and Sam's mom in the pilot of spoopernatural




	2. Dean X Pie




	3. Dean, Sam, Crowley and Cas dancing like they're in the Hillywood Show Spoopernatural Parody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus bonus Cain!


	4. Dean meets the Scarecrow, season 1




	5. Cas telling Dean to take Chuck to where Lillith is so one of the archangels can protect Chuck from Lillith.




	6. A scene with Abaddon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about when she kidnaps Crowley?


	7. Deen and Ben




	8. And so begins the (pain) story




	9. When big bad Cas meet Dean and Bobby at dis barn




	10. Dean and Missouri




End file.
